


Crushes, Pining and Non-Toxic Green Sludge

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both of them, Crushes, Disaster Gays, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco has been pining over the boy-who-lived for merlin knows how long. And a single potions lesson causes him to interact with Harry more than he had in a while.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Crushes, Pining and Non-Toxic Green Sludge

Draco Malfoy was completely and utterly enamoured with Harry Potter. And he was driving everyone around him mad with his constant ravings for the boy who lived.

“He’s just gorgeous, Pans, in a soft, scruffy way.” Draco sighed “I can’t concentrate when Slytherin plays against Gryffindor because I’m too focused on his ass rather than the snitch.”  
“They’ll kick you off the team if you don’t get your shit together. You should just tell him, if it goes good you’ll be happier and hopefully more focused and if it goes bad you’ll be so pissed off and you’ll refuse to lose,” Pansy said, crossing her fingers that he would finally grow a pair and confess.  
“If it goes bad I’ll prefer to sulk in my bed rather than fly on a broom. He doesn’t like me back anyways, so really there’s no point.”  
Pansy groaned, leaning further back in her armchair, “You won’t know if he likes you back until you do something about it.”  
“The only way he’d like me is if he was cursed to. He’s been against me since first year, time doesn’t change every mind.”  
“Maybe it’s changed his.”  
Draco stood up, “I can only dream, night Pans.”  
“Night, Draco.”

-

The second he lay down, he realised he would’ve been better off lingering in the common room. At least then he wouldn’t have been staring at his dorm ceiling, fantasising about getting pinned against the wall by Harry Potter, then getting hit in the face with the fact it would never happen.

He knew how pathetic he was to hold out hope. That by chance Harry did reciprocate his feelings. But when it came to the Gryffindor his mind became a hopeless mush. One that dreamed of tender cuddles in grassy fields and picnics under the summer sun. Draco could only hope that someone would give him his dreams of a soft future where worries about an oncoming war weren’t his biggest issue. 

He hated hoping. His childhood was filled with getting things when he wanted them, no hoping needed. No silent begging in the middle of class. No desperate pleas for someone to give him what he craved. Being spoiled had destroyed his sense of need and want. And with Harry he was unsure if he would survive being without him or if the yearning was just temporary.

He went to bed hungry for something he would never be fed and it left his insides hollow and dry.

-

First period double potions was the defintion of torture. Especially when Draco was right behind Harry and could stare at him for the entire period without getting bored. He would however get reprimanded by Snape for an empty cauldron and for having no clue what the lesson was about.

He trudged himself to the ingredient storeroom and grabbed everything he needed, accidentally brushing against Harry on the way out.  
“Sorry,” He murmured, so it was barely hearable.  
Miraculously, Harry heard him, “It’s fine, Malfoy,” he mumbled back.

Draco melted when Harry said his name. He melted even more when it sunk in Harry accepted his apology. He returned to his desk and Pansy gave him the look. The look that was asking ‘what the fuck just happened and why do you look like you’ve landed on cloud 9?’.

“It was nothing, but it was kinda something,” he stumbled through words, trying to find something to fit what he had just went through, it wasn’t exactly a hot and heavy experience beside jars of various potion ingredients, “We brushed against each other when I was leaving the storeroom and,” he muffled a frustrated growl, “I apologised and he accepted it and it just was different.”  
“Merlin you’re touch starved, next time you’ll get high if he just looks at you in a content way”  
Draco playfully nudged her, “oh fuck off.”  
Pansy shoved him back a little harder, laughter rising in her throat. Draco pushed her back again causing them both to continue to nudge and shove each other until Draco’s cauldron spilled right down Harry’s back.

Harry jumped away in shock, non-toxic green sludge dripping from his white shirt.  
“Are you bloody kidding me Malfoy?”  
“I’m sorry,” Draco apologised frantically, “You’ll be fine, it’s just a bunch of odd ingredients, nothing poisonous. It won’t burn you either.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco’s response. Was this really Draco Malfoy apologising like he had a wand to his head? He paused for a second, taking in the situation and ignoring his confusion. “It’s fine Malfoy, I’m sure there’s a spell to remove stains.”

Draco breathed out in relief. “I can fix the shirt later. Only if you want to though.”  
“Uh yeah,” Harry ran his fingers through his hair, “That’d be good.”  
“Okay then, tonight?”  
“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.”  
“Okay then.”

After their far too awkward conversation Harry left to change out of his shirt and Draco had to deal with Pansy mocking him.  
“Honestly Draco, you acted like you’d killed his pet. All you did was spill some nonsense liquid down his back, he could have been courteous to you and taken it off right then and there.”  
Draco’s cheeks burned red, “How would that be ‘courteous’? I spilled something on him, I owe him a shirt if I can’t get the stains out.”   
“Oh please, you’d get off on picking out a shirt for Potter. Your foreplay would be picking out the fabric.”  
Draco glared, wiping up the remaining sludge that coated the desk.   
“You can’t say I’m lying, what’s the bet you’d pick silk?”  
“Very low, it’s not practical in a school environment.”  
Pansy snorted, “Would you prefer it in bed?”  
“Fucks sake Pans, next thing you say about me and Harry Potter’s shirts I’ll send in a howler to Granger.”

She shut up after that. 

Draco was forced to stay behind and clean up his mess by hand. A light punishment from Snape who even after Draco and Pansy messed about still refused to take points from his own house.

The sludge had become more gunky since it was spilled, causing it to clump up and ruin whatever cloth he was using. He huffed after the 4th cloth had been ruined and leaned against the table leg. 

“Need some help?” Harry asked, swooping into the otherwise empty Potions corridor with a wand and a stained shirt.  
“Please, Snape took my wand and I’ve been here for ages, it’s like everlasting glue.”  
Harry waved his wand and the sludge was gone, leaving a shadow of dampness in its place.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
Harry sat himself next to Draco, a little closer than Draco was anticipating.  
“When did you become so polite Malfoy?” Harry teased, poking him in the shoulder.  
“It’s a recent thing I picked up on,” Draco joked back, “Sorry, I can’t fix your shirt by the way. I won’t get my wand back until dinner.”  
“It’s fine, I didn’t really need to agree to you helping me to fix it anyways. It’s not a difficult spell.”  
“Why did you then?” Draco asked.  
“Guess it was an excuse to spend time with you.”

Draco just stared at Harry, dazed. Maybe his crush hadn’t been as far off the mark as he originally thought.

“If you don’t shut your mouth soon you’ll start catching flies,” Harry laughed, “You look so surprised, I thought my hints were rather obvious.”  
“Fucking where? I’ve seen no hints.”   
“And people tell me I’m oblivious.”  
Draco snorted, “You are! You see nothing, you’re blind to what is right in front of you 99% of the time.”  
“In the 1% that I do see, I saw that you most definitely like me.”  
“I take back everything I’ve said about liking you, you’re too cocky.”  
Harry edged closer to Draco, causing their fingers to touch, “Well one of us needs to have some sort of confidence otherwise we’d get nowhere.”  
“I would’ve done something if I knew.”  
“Sure, and Snape’s not a git,” Harry retorted, “It’s fine though, something seems to be working itself out.”  
Draco hesitated, “I guess.”  
“What?”

Harry had moved so he was sitting cross legged in front of him now, confused and curious. Draco felt like he was going to dissolve if Harry got any closer.  
“What do we do with this?” Draco asked, “Like where are we going from here? Do you want to do something or are you happy just knowing I like you back? Because I’m completely fine with that but I wou-”

Harry cut him off, pressing his lips against Draco’s. It was soft and gentle. Unexpected. Draco leaned into it, taking him time to get over the initial shock. It wasn’t what he thought it would be, it was better. Nicer.

When they pulled apart Draco’s face was hot and red. Harry had a dopey grin across his face. Both looked lost in their own little world. Not caring about anything around them.


End file.
